Meeting Blaze
by Dr.BadAss Is In
Summary: Crystal meets Blaze for the first time and they do not get along


It had been over an hour since Crys had met Blaze and already they didn't get along. She learned that she had been helping the boys for a couple of years and was considered a valuable part of the team. Nobody knew what she was, they only knew that she had light grey wings and was mated to an angel. Crys also learned that Blaze had more power than Gabriel, Castiel, Balthazar, Samandriel and Sariel and was established as Alpha of the group. They were just about to go on a rescue mission but Crys and Blaze were in a heated argument.

"I do not follow your orders!" Crys hissed standing her ground.

"If we do it your way we die, if we do it my way we live" Blaze retorted crossing her arms.

"I'd rather die than take orders from you" Crys growled stepping closer.

"Thank go die for all I care" Blaze said unfazed.

"Your way is suicide you are leading them to their deaths" Crys shouted. The whole team had opted to simply stay out of this argument cause after all what do you do when two universal beings start fighting. Lucifer and Michael just sat there reading the newspapers ignoring them completely.

"Should one of you do something?" Adam whispered to them trying not to attract the girl's attention. Michael lowered the newspapers a bit then shook his head.

"Nah Crys will do it her way whether Blaze likes it or not" He replied casually.

"Listen bitch if we do it your way Samandriel and Castiel die if I call some of my creations to distract the low levelled demons they lived" Crys said firmly.

"What creations?" Blaze questioned curiously.

"I have a few creations that I created when I was bored in the cage" Lucifer looked up and raised his eyebrow at her.

"How did you create anything without me noticing?"

"You were in a fetal position in the corner muttering to yourself" She replied not bothering to look at him. Lucifer's face went bright red and he hid behind the newspaper.

"We are still doing it my way and you will follow my orders" Blaze growled stepping forward. Michael lowered his newspaper and took out his phone.

"What are you doing?" Lucifer whispered to him.

"If they get in a cat fight I want to record it" He replied holding it up.

"I don't follow orders from anyone except my brother and maybe Michael on occasion but I would never follow orders from anyone else especially not a woman's" A few people gasped at her final statement. Blaze drew her blade and raised it to strike Crys but was thrown backwards into the wall. Everyone looked to the door and saw an unfamiliar man standing in the doorframe.

"Now, now darling no need for that" He walked over and picked up the blade from the ground.

"Release me now" Blaze growled.

"Apologize" He replied gesturing to Crys who was trying to pinpoint where she knew the man from.

"Never" Blaze said. Crys' eyes went wide as she recognised the man.

"I thought you were dead?" She whispered latching on to his waist in a hug.

"It would take more than the heavenly dick squad to kill someone as awesome as me" He grinned stroking her hair.

"How do you know her" Blaze asked tilting her head slightly.

"She's an old friend" The man looked over to Sariel and Balthazar and smiled at them.

"You two have certainly grown up since I last saw you I hope you are more mature than dumb and dumber over there" He laughed gesturing to Lucifer and Michael who still had their phones out.

"It's not possible" Balthazar breathed once he recognised the man.

"Raguel?" Sariel whispered causing all the angels to look at him. He nodded and was engulfed into a hug by Sariel and Balthazar.

"I thought you died in the war?" Michael said lowering his phone to the table.

"And who pray tell told you that?" Raguel crossed his arms raising an eyebrow at his older brother.

"Uriel" He muttered sitting back down.

"Can you please release me now?!" Blaze shouted drawing his attention back to her. Raguel nodded and release her from the wall.

"How do you know her?" Crys asked taking a mouthful of coffee.

"She's my mate actually" He replied making Crys spit her coffee all over Gabriel and Alex.

"Ahh hot hot hot!" Gabriel shouted wiping the spit coffee from his face.

"Sorry Gabe" She replied.

"She's your mate?" Lucifer recapped.

"Yes we bonded a couple of years ago" Blaze answered stepping beside him.

"Ok while you lot have a family reunion I'm gonna go get Sami and Cassy before they die a horrible death" Crys said heading for the door.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Raguel said making her stop at the doorframe.

"Would you like to meet my distraction?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Very well let's see your brilliant creation" Blaze smirked making Michael glare at her. Crys snapped her fingers making a man in women's cloths appear wearing make-up.

"Guys this is Ginger Tonic hells number one drag queen" Crys introduced.

"My real name's Daniel Lewis but call me that and you will die the most painful death imaginable" Ginger threatened before rushing over to Balthazar with a smile on her face

"Ohh my god that look so works for you. All you need is a little cologne and you are set to go" She gushed looking over his cloths.

"Ehh thank you?" Balthazar said unsurely.

"And you look fabulous darling don't change a thing" Ginger said winking at Lucifer.

"I like her" He said to Crys who was smirking at Blazes' expression.

"You on the other hand need to lose the leather darling it's just not working for you" She tutted at Blaze.

"Ha!" Crys barked a laugh at her expression.

"I'm thinking a strapless cocktail dress and a touch of make-up and maybe wavy hair and your set" Ginger said making Blaze scowl at her. Gabriel stifled a laugh and made Ginger turn to him.

"You darling could rock a little red cocktail dress with that figure" She winked at him. Gabriel turned bright red and moved behind Alex.

"That's your distraction?" Blaze raised her eyebrow.

"Is there a problem with Ginger?" Crys asked.

"It is not going to do much distraction looking like that"

"It is a she and she has managed to distract things smarted than you so zip it" Crys said. Ginger disappeared back to hell to await further orders.

"Well I think I found someone to design the torture and main rooms in hell" Lucifer said laughing. The group looked at him like he was crazy.

"What? I like her she has spunk and made Gabriel cower behind Alex" He said when he caught their looks.

"What's she gonna do accessorise the demons to death" Blaze snorted earning her a glare from Crys.

"Ohh just get over it that someone for once is not following your orders" Crys said before disappearing.

"You need to put a leash on your bitch of a mate" Blaze said looking to Michael. Everyone looked worriedly at Blaze shaking their heads for her to stop.

"Excuse me?" He said standing up.

"She is out of control and needs to learn her place" Blaze said crossing her arms. Everyone looked at her then back to Michael who was glaring daggers at her.

"Listen to me you bitch if you ever….." He was cut short by a new arrival in the room. He turned around and saw a 13 year old boy gasping for breath.

"What happened now?" Michael rolled his eyes.

"Drag queen….pink cocktail dress….make-up….torture" The boy said collapsing into the nearest seat.

"Who is that?" Blaze asked Dean.

"Alastair, he, his brother and cousins stop in from time to time so you get used to it" He replied.

"So Ginger wanted to put you in a cocktail dress as well?" Gabriel asked. Alastair nodded and pulled out his phone.

"Apparently Ginger or whatever her name is wants to take Azrael to a spa" He said making Michael laugh a bit.

"I feel sorry for your family right now" Lucifer said patting his shoulder.

"What is he?" Blaze asked the group.

"Ask me yourself bitch" Alastair snapped.

"Huh you have a good judge of character" Michael commented.

"Fine what are you?" Blaze asked calming down a bit.

"Horseman" He replied texting.

"You're a horseman" Blaze laughed. Alastair put down his phone and glared at her.

"What's so funny?"

"You a horseman? I find that really hard to believe. Horsemen are supposed to be the oldest things in all of creation next to god and are fierce and feared"

"And?" Alastair edged her on.

"You're what 13?"

"534 if you must know"

"You are neither fierce nor at all scary"

"You should meet my sister and brother" He muttered.

"Ohh she has meet your sister believe me" Lucifer said to him going back to his newspaper.

"When have I met a horseman?" She looked to Raguel and Lucifer.

"Ohh what was it 5 minutes ago when you pissed her off" Michael answered.

"You mean Crystal?" Everyone nodded.

"Huh doesn't really seem horseman material" She muttered to herself.

"You have no idea how badly I want to kill you right now" Alastair said glaring at her.

"Get in line" Michael said looking at him. They planned for another few minutes to go to the warehouse if Crys wasn't back soon until Michael got a phone call.

"Hello?" He answered.

"_Michael I need you to clear the nearest bed to you, get the medical equipment and a bucket of warm water now!" _Crys barked over the gun shots and shouting in the background.

"What happened are you ok?" He asked motioning for Alastair to clear the bed.

"_I'm fine and so it Castiel__. GO BACK TO HELL YOU DEMONIC ASSHOLES!__"_He heard her shout.

"What about Samandriel?" He asked carefully looking at Lucifer who looked worried.

"_It's not looking good but he will not die" _He closed his eyes and gripped the phone tighter.

"And what of Crowley?"

"_He is currently M.I.A but I have Ginger spying for me in his little legion of doom….SHIT DAMN FUCK!" _She cursed over the phone.

"What?!" Michael panicked.

"_Stupid demons are__ what" _Michael heard the line drop and placed his phone down.

"What happened?" Lucifer asked.

"We need to get the medical equipment and a bucket of warm water for Samandriel" He said heading to the bathroom. Once they had everything ready they waited for Crys, Castiel and Samandriel to get back and once they did they stared at Samandriel's condition.

"I need this room cleared for a couple of hours with 2 people remaining to help me with him" Crys said placing him on the bed minding his wings.

"I'll stay I know how to treat wings" Blaze said moving to his other side.

"Alastair you stay as well you have experience in this field" Crys said looking to her younger brother.

"Are you sure?" He asked moving to stand beside her.

"Yes now please clear the room so we can get to work" Michael went behind her and noticed a bullet wound in her shoulder.

"Michael I don't want any of you to see him like this so please go I will call you when we finish" Crys pleaded with him. He nodded and gave her a kiss before following the others.  
"How are his wings looking?" Crys asked Blaze.

"Four broken, the other two dislocated, multiple gashes and holes for what I'm assuming were made by hooks" She said wiping a wet cloth over the less badly damaged wing to clear the blood.

"Alastair I know this is an awkward question but can you please remove Samandriel's trousers and tend to the gashes on his legs?" Crys asked. He nodded and snapped his fingers making Samandriel's pants disappear so he could treat his wounds. Crys began resetting the wings that were broken while Blaze washed the blood off his feathers and stitched up the large gashes.

"How's it looking Ali?" Crys asked once he finished wrapping the last gash.

"All good here" He replied.

"Ok I need you to restrain his torso this wing is the worst out of all of them and he may wake up" Crys instructed. She paced the heel of her palm on the bone sticking out and the other hand on the other side holding it down.

"1, 2, 3" She counted before she forced the bone back under the skin. Samandriel let out an ear piercing scream and arched his back under Alastair's arms.

"It's ok Sami your safe" Crys cooed comfortingly in his ear stroking his sweaty hair. Blaze finished cleaning the blood off his wings and torso before going to get the others. Alastair helped Crys clean up all the bloody towels and sewing equipment before taking a seat on the opposite bed to watch over his friend. Balthazar and Castiel came in first and immediately went to his side. Samandriel stirred and tried to sit up but hissed at the pain.

"Sami" Crys said gently pushing him back down.

"Crys why am I not wearing any pants?" He questioned smirking slightly at her.

"Haha very funny" She faked laugh sitting on the bed beside him.

"I bet he gets that from you" Alastair said to Balthazar who was smiling. Samandriel looked at his wings and frowned at all the gashes and bandages.

"They're going to scar aren't they?" He asked looking down.

"No I promise you they won't" Crys reassured. He looked up at her and smiled slightly. Blaze coughed and pointed for Crys to go outside with her. Crys closed the door behind her and leant against it.

"What?"

"You know they will scar don't you?" Blaze asked leaning against the railing.

"I'm not going to allow them to scar" Crys replied folding her arms over her chest.

"How?"

"I have a technique called stealing shit from Raphael" She replied smirking.

"Ahh…What did you see when you went to get them?" She asked quietly. Crys swallowed deeply and looked at her.

"Crowley had Sami suspended by hooks and had an angel blade lodged in one of his wings. Castiel was tied to a chair facing Sami and had a blade in his thigh" She whispered looking down.

"I'm sorry you had to see that" Blaze said placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Crys noticed Blaze's shirt move up her stomach slightly revealing a long scar traveling up her torso. She gripped the bottom of her shirt and quickly pulled it up seeing the scar went further up her body. Blaze whacked her hand away and pulled down her shirt backing away from Crys.

"Where did you get that scar?" Crys asked not really sure she wanted to hear the reply.

"None of your business!" Blaze snapped.

"I have a similar one" Crys whispered pulling up her shirt to reveal her scar. Blaze tilted her head and looking at Crys then to her scar.

"Now please tell me who was responsible for that?" Crys asked.

"Doc Benton" Blaze whispered.

"The one thing we have in common is Doc fucking Benton" Crys huffed a laugh pulling down her shirt.

"I'm sure we other things in common other than mated to an archangel and Benton" Blaze said smiling slightly. The both chatted for another few minutes then decided to head back in. Michael stood up when he heard the door open and tilted his head when he realised both girls were laughing together.

"This can't be good" He muttered to Lucifer who nodded in agreement.

"Pink dye really?" Blaze laughed closing the door behind her.

"Yep he had pink wings for 2 months" Crys replied sitting on the table.

"What are you two talking about?" Raguel questioned carefully.

"Just sharing some heaven stories from when you were younger" Crys said conjuring up a beer.

"Oh god" He groaned.

"Pink wings?" Blaze said trying to stifle another laugh. Lucifer and Crys laughed at his glare as they remembered what they did.

"That was a good day" Lucifer smiled sitting beside Crys.

"You should have seen Michael's rainbow wings Raguel" Crys said making Michael's head snap to her.

"What?" He asked looking between them. Crys was about to say something when Michael's hand clamped over her mouth.

"Nothing!" He replied quickly glaring at his mate. Crys scowled at him and licked the palm of his hand.

"I've been with you for over 7 billion years I can handle your saliva" Michael commented looking at her. Crys narrowed her eyes at him when he refused to remove his hand form her mouth. She slowly produced an angel blade unnoticed and pointed it him. Crys licked his hand again making him look at her before she looked down and smiled behind his hand. Michael slowly looked down and saw the blade aimed at his crotch.

"You wouldn't dare" He glared at her drawing everyone's attention on them.

"Try me" She muttered moving the blade closer as he sent a death glare in her direction. Blaze covered her mouth to prevent from laughing while Sami and Balthazar did laugh making Michael send a glare in their direction. He sighed and removed his hand as Crys took in a big breath of air.

"Sweet oxygen" She said before sitting back down beside Lucifer. Michael rolled his eyes at her and wiped his hand on his jeans.


End file.
